Talk:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn
Which will be the subject for the 4th bionicle movie?Tahu2000 15:05, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Guess what wait and find out. User:Dalu12 2 May 2008 Sounds awesome!can't wait!sk55 11:12, December 9 2008 (UTC) This is a major spoiler. Is it aloud? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:54, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Here Here's a link to a teaser I found online: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pM05NOsjPQ 22:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC)ZJH Well... I'd say so because none of the admins have deleted it. Locked Mata Nui, do you think you could have set a timer on the lock so that it becomes unlocked on the day the spoilers are allowed? That way the normal members don't have to wait for the admins to unlock movie pages like this and a few others. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 17:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :OK. Should I do it on all protected articles? Mata Nui 18:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I would recommend it, yes. ;) At least, if they're locked because of movie spoilers, anyway. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 19:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::OK, I'll get to it. Mata Nui 20:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Grr... Some anti-hacking function prevents me, someone else do it. Mata Nui 20:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I'd be able to do it if I could. D: [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 01:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. But I'll get M1 to do it, if that anti-hacking function prevents me again. Mata Nui 08:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Over-done. Mata Nui 08:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Mad Hello everyone. I am site leader of the Bionicle Reviews Wiki. This page is an exact copy from my Wiki! Word to Word please erase it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Not quite all of it. I was the one who did that... I am sorry. I didn't know you didn't want me to do it. --Pluto2 20:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, I don't have time to do anything about it yet. I'm too tired. Mata Nui 19:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Pluto2 * Sighs * Haven't you read the rules? They clearly say: "Copying information from any Bionicle wiki and adding it here is prohibited, and vise versa, and may result in a ban." Did you read that rule at all? :@M1: I think you take this too much as a personal insult. If he had copied from BS01, then you'd just erased it, given him a warning and then it would have been forgotten. Correct? Mata Nui 09:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes I know but I am quite shocked. I didn't think he would plagiarise and we are bound to the rules... :Well, from what I know, that rule is ancient. But, something new just came to my knowledge. See the Shout Box. Mata Nui 18:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Is it really needed to state what characters didn't appear? I mean, you can't expect to see every single 2009 set in the movie. Besides, that list is far from complete. Telluris, Sahmad, Crotesius, Kirbraz, Scodonis and probably Stronius didn't appear. Also, Malum isn't and never was a Glatorian of the Sand Tribe. Mata Nui 12:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I fully agree. I would suggest protecting the page for a while but spoilers are now allowed and we can't do that... Maybe we could put a notice at the top of the page or something? :Well... Another admin already looked at the edit. But I don't think protecting would be a good idea. If it's protected until nobody's interested in adding info, it won't get any info. Mata Nui 15:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Um... sorry, I must hav written that wrong. I was saying how we shouldn't protect the page. :Oh. Now I see. Well, I misread it. Well it's not something that's happened repeatedly, so I don't see how a notice would help. I was only asking is we should remove that trivia point. Mata Nui 16:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well... yes we could always remove it, of course we could, but people are just going to keep coming back and adding it until we tell them all not to. If we put a notice on the page saying 'do not add characters to the trivia section' then we could stop it until everyone gets the idea. :What I said was, it's only happened once. What would make us think it would happen again? Mata Nui 16:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Novel is out I got the novel about a week ago, on October 30th, at Barnes & Noble. It may have released earlier, maybe not, but what should I do with the Trivia section? Delete the novelization bit and make a new page? The Flying Fenrakk 22:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the trivia. Go ahead and make a new article, if you want to. Mata Nui 22:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC)